Berserk 2
Berserk 2 was a competitor robot that entered Series 3 and 4 of Robot Wars. It reached the Heat Final in Series 3, becoming the first robot to withstand Hypno-Disc's flywheel in the process, before losing in the second round in Series 4 to newcomers Tornado. Team Berserk had previously entered the Series 2 Super Heavyweight Championship with the original Berserk, and subsequently entered Series 5 with Twister. Robot History Series 3 In the first round of its Series 3 appearance, Berserk 2 faced Tut's Revenge, a new robot from the Mega Hurts team. Berserk 2 began slowly, but Tut's Revenge drove straight into the wall, allowing it to lift its opponent with the rear forks, almost toppling itself over in the process. Tut's Revenge spun as Berserk 2 retreated and attacked again, eventually toppling Tut's Revenge onto its back and leaving it stranded as it was attacked and pitted by Dead Metal. In the second round, Berserk 2 fought series newcomers Ally Gator. The two robots started evenly, with Ally Gator getting underneath Berserk 2 from the side, and Berserk 2 lifting Ally Gator up, but not flipping it over and again almost toppling itself. More pushing and lifting ensued, with Ally Gator eventually pushing Berserk 2 into Shunt's CPZ, but Berserk 2 recovered, finally toppling Ally Gator over completely. With Ally Gator unable to self-right, Berserk 2 hammered its underside with its axe, before the House Robots came in to cause more damage to Ally Gator. Berserk 2 went into the Heat Final, where it faced the destructive disc of Hypno-Disc. Berserk 2 started tentatively, but withstood Hypno-Disc's first few blows and eventually lifted it, carrying it into Sir Killalot and leaving it sitting close to the CPZ. As Hypno-Disc escaped, Berserk 2 was suddenly flipped over by an arena spike, before being bumped back onto its wheels by Hypno-Disc after failing to self-right. Berserk 2 axed Hypno-Disc's disc, inflicting very little damage, before being pushed into Sir Killalot's CPZ while attacking its opponent's rear armour. More shoves from Hypno-Disc and axe blows from Berserk 2 ensued, before Hypno-Disc backed into Sergeant Bash's pincers and sustained more blows from Berserk 2 as cease was called. The fight went to a judges' decision, which went in favour of Hypno-Disc, eliminating Berserk 2 from the competition. Series 4 Berserk 2 returned for the Fourth Wars, seeded twenty-fourth after its performances in Series 3. In its Heat F eliminator, it fought against The Creature and fellow Series 3 Heat Finalist Invertabrat. Berserk 2 was slow to get into the action, spinning on a flame jet before closing in on The Creature as Invertabrat rammed and tried to lift it. However, Invertabrat's lifting arm malfunctioned, lifting its wheels completely off the Arena floor and leaving it immobilised as Refbot separated it and The Creature. Berserk 2 nudged, chased and lifted The Creature, nearly removing its shell in the process, before attacking Invertabrat several times with its axe. It sustained a few scratches and gashes from Invertabrat's bludgeoner in the process, and retreated to attack The Creature again as the House Robots finished Invertabrat off. Berserk 2 retreated to let the House Robots finish off Invertabrat, and went through to the next round along with The Creature. In the second round, Berserk 2 was drawn up against newcomers Tornado. In this battle, Berserk 2 was too slow to escape Tornado's first charge, and was shoved around the arena and into the walls several times. Berserk 2 was eventually attacked by Dead Metal, before Tornado pushed it across the arena into the wall, repeatedly slamming into Berserk 2 and immobilising it. Sir Killalot attacked Berserk 2, cutting through its side panel, before carrying it to the Flame Pit and dropping it down the pit. Berserk 2 was retired from Robot Wars following this defeat. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists